Memilih Setia
by OhHaNi-chan Haruka
Summary: gimana rasanya punya kekasih tapi lebih mementingkan kesibukannya sendiri dibanding dengan kekasihnya? sakit bukan? dan bagaimana jadinya jika seseorang masuk kedalam hidup sakura dan menyatakan cintanya? siapa yang akan dipilih sakura? kekasihnya yang kurang perhatian atau orang yang baru ia kenal?


**Judul** : **Me**milih **Se**tia

**Pairing** : **S**asu**S**aku** G**aa**S**aku

**Genre** :** Ro**mance, **Dr**ama.

**Disclaimer :** **Na**ruto dan **s**eluruh **pe**nduduknya **mi**lik dan **h**ak "**Masashi Kishimoto"**

**Warning** : **Ce**rita Gaje, **ty**po, **a**ncur, **be**rantakan, **OOC**, dan **se**bagainya.

**Do**n't **li**ke? **S**o, **do**n't **re**ad !

**SAKURA.H POV**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Semilir angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian rambut seorang gadis berparas cantik ini, ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju taman sekolah. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyentuh helaian rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena diterpa oleh angin, ia menyelipkan beberapa helaian rambutnya dibelakang daun telinganya.

Musim semi tahun ini begitu indah dan romantis. Ribuan helai daun maple dan mahkota bunga sakura yang tumbuh dan menutupi taman begitu indah untuk dipandang mata. Aroma wangi sakura juga begitu menenagkan jiwa. Sayang bila dilewatkan begitu saja.

...

...

...

**Sakura Pov.**

Aku salah satu siswi disekolah Konoha High School. Sekarang aku duduk dibangku 2 SMA. Aku berjalan menuju taman sekolah sambil memegang sebuah kotak makanan yang terbungkus rapi. Hari ini musim semi dimana bunga Sakura bermekaran. Sangat indah bukan? Aku suka musim semi. Mungkin salah satu faktor aku menyukai musim ini karena namaku dan nama bunga itu mirip. Sakura. Yah, namaku Haruno Sakura. Haruno berarti ladang musim semi sedangkan Sakura berarti bunga Sakura. Bunga sakura diladang musim semi.

Aku duduk dibawah pohon bunga sakura sambil menunggu seseorang. Yah, orang itu kekasihku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan kami sudah janjian untuk sarapan ditaman sekolah. sayangkan kalau kita sarapan dikantin padahal ditaman saat ini sangat indah dan romantis. Tiba-tiba penglihatanku menjadi gelap. Aku tahu jika seseorang menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangannya. Lembut. Aku tahu siapa orang itu. dan saat kusebut namanya, orang itu langsung melepas pegangannya dan duduk disebelahku.

"Aku tak bisa tertipu. hahaha" kataku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedang ngambek. Kedua belah pipinya ia gembungkan. Kucubit kedua pipinya sampai merah.

"Kau lucu kalau ngambek." Kusodorkan kotak bekal yang kubawa. Dia membukanya dan berterima kasih padaku dan tentu dengan senyuman yang sangat manis untukku. Aku tahu kalau dia suka memakan makanan yang asin dilidah. Dia bertanya padaku kenapa aku tidak makan dan kujawab kalau aku sudah kenyang.

"Yakin?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

"kau tak percaya padaku?" tanyaku balik. Kugembungkan kedua pipiku. dia malah ketawa. Kupandang kedua matanya dan bertanya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau imut dan lucu kalau kau begitu." Jawabnya. Pipiku terasa panas. Bukan karena emosi. tapi, karena malu dipuji oleh kekasihku sendiri. Oh iya, dia itu ketua osis disekolahku. Dan kami sekelas dikelas XI IPA 1. Bukannya sombong atau pamer tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Awalnya aku tak mengenal dia begitupun sebaliknya, tapi karena hari itu akan diadakan perayaan pesta ulang tahun sekolah kami yang ke 23 tahun dan anak osis memilih ekstrakulikuler cheerleaders untuk menghibur penonton jadi aku sebagai captain cheers mengikuti rapat bersamanya. beberapa hari setelah pesta selesai, Aku dan dia resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku ingin disuap." Katanya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal itu kepadaku. Kupandang kedua mata indahnya. Kunaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Dasar manja." Kataku. Tapi aku tetap mengambil kotak makanan itu dan menyuapinya.

"Arigatou Sakura." Katanya saat makanannya sudah habis dan berpindah tempat keperut kekasihku itu.

"Hmm.. Dou-itashimashite, Gaara-kun." Jawabku tersenyum. Yah, namanya Gaara-Sabaku no Gaara, anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Kakaknya bernama Temari dan Kankuro. Walaupun kami jarang ketemu dan kencan seperti halnya pasangan kekasih lainnya karena posisinya sebagai ketua osis tapi aku bahagia bisa bersamanya. Seluruh siswa disekolahanku juga banyak yang bilang kalau kami pasangan yang sangat serasi. Yey.

...

Kringg...kringg...kringg... bel masuk telah berbunyi. Seluruh siswa-siswi Konoha High School masuk kekelasnya masing-masing.

...

...

...

◊◊◊◊Memilih Setia◊◊◊◊

"Gaara-kun? Kamu ada rapat hari ini tidak?" Tanyaku saat bel pulang telah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya balik. Sekarang kami sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah. aku bertanya begitu karena aku merasa selama sebulan ini kami tidak pernah untuk makan bersama, jalan-jalan, ataupun kencan. Kutundukkan kepalaku, tak berani menatap matanya.

"Hufft, apa cuman perasaanku saja yah, kalau akhir-akhir ini kita berdua tidak pernah ken—" saat aku ingin melanjutkan perkataanku tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku. Kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat orang itu.

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan mempercepat rapatnya. Setelah itu kita kencan. Terserah kamu dimana, aku yang teraktir." Katanya menatap kedua emeraldku. Aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Dan berkata iya.

"Arigatou." Kataku memeluknya.

...

...

...

◊◊◊◊Memilih Setia◊◊◊◊

Tap Tap Tap entah sudah batu keberapa yang kulempar. Rasanya aku terlalu capek menunggu. Rasanya lebih baik jika aku menunggu Gaara diperpustakaan sekolah dari pada bengong ditaman sendirian. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju perpustakaan yang tak jauh dari lokasi taman sekolah. setelah sampai kedalam aku hanya melihat satu dua orang saja disana. Sekarang aku mencari buku biologi kelas 2.

"Aha! Itu dia! Tapi kenapa setinggi itu yah? Apa aku sampai?" tanyaku kediriku sendiri. Kuhembuskan nafasku dan mencoba mengambil bangku untuk kunaiki. Aku menjinjit untuk meraih buku itu.

Sedikit lagi,,, HAP' akhirnya dapat juga. Tapi karena kecerobohanku tiba-tiba bangku itu bergerak kesampir kiri. OMG, kututup kedua mataku dan...

BRUKK' tapi kenapa tak ada rasa sakit yang kudapat? Kubuka kelopak mataku. Ternyata seseorang menolongku. Emeraldku bertemu dengan Onyx. Tampan. Wajah penolongku ini sangat tampan. Tapi kenapa tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya yah?

"kau tak apa?" Tanyanya yang membuat lamunanku tersentak.

"I..iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Domō Arigatōgozaimashita." Jawabku dan memperbaiki posisi berdiriku. "Oh iya, ini bukunya." Katanya dan memberikan buku yang tadi ingin ku ambil. Kuraih buku itu dan membungkukkan sedikit badanku sambil berkata arigatou.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Sakura." katanya yang sukses membuatku kaget. Kenapa orang ini mengetahui namaku sedangkan aku tidak.

"Gomen, kenapa kau bisa mengenalku?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenalmu. Kaukan Captain cheers." Jawabnya.

"Kau mengenal namaku. Sekarang, kau yang harus memperkenalkan namamu tuan." Pintaku sedikit bercanda.

"Haha, perkenalkan namaku Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, kuraih uluran tangannya sambil berkata.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sasuke."

...

...

...

◊◊◊◊Memilih Setia◊◊◊◊

Hari ini aku dan Sasuke berada diPerpustakaan sekolah. ternyata Sasuke anak yang seru, baik, dan pintar. Pantasan aku baru melihatnya karena dia anak kelas IPS—XI IPS 1.

"Awalnya, aku mengira kau itu gadis yang sombong. Ternyata tidak. Haha." Kata Sasuke, kualihkan pandanganku dari buku kearahnya.

"Baka. Jangan nilai seseorang dari luarnya." Kataku mengingatkan. Emang sih kata banyak orang disekolah ini, kalau semua anggota cheers mempunyai sifat yang sombong. Tapi kenyataannya aku tidak.

...

...

...

◊◊◊◊Memilih Setia◊◊◊◊

Setiap hari aku dan Sasuke sering jalan. Yah pasti tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara tentunya. Bukannya aku selingkuh, tapi aku hanya mencari kesenangan tersendiri. Jangan salahkan aku kalau keluar tanpa seizin Gaara, tapi setiap aku ingin memberi kabar dia selalu saja sibuk...sibuk...sibuk...dan sibuk... bagaimana tidak sibuk kalau dia itu ketua osis. Mungkin sudah sebulan lebih aku dan Sasuke sering jalan berdua.

"Sakura?" Kata Sasuke yang membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Hari ini hari minggu. Aku dan Sasuke sedang makan siang disalah satu cafe dekat rumahku.

"Ha? Gomen. Ada apa?" Tanyaku sedikit malu karena kedapatan melamun.

"Kenapa makanannya tidak dimakan? Kan sayang kalau makanannya jadi dingin." Katanya yang membuatku sadar kalau dari tadi aku tak pernah menyentuh sedikitpun makananku.

"Aduh, kau ini. Sini biar aku yang suapin." Katanya dan menyodorkan sesendok kemulutku, dan tanpa kusadari mulutku menurut dengan perkataan Sasuke yang membuat makanan itu masuk kedalam mulutku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba sesuatu seperti menggelitik perutku. Perasaan apa ini? Apakah ini cinta? Oh my god, oh my no, oh my wow. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Haha~ Sakura ~Sakura.

Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta ke Sasuke. ingat Sakura kau sudah punya Gaara. kekasihmu.

"Ada apa Sakura? makanannya tidak enak yah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah panik. Baka! bukan karena itu, tapi aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Ah, tidak kok. Makanannya enak." Jawabku dengan senyum kupaksakan.

...

...

...

◊◊◊◊Memilih Setia◊◊◊◊

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa mungkin posisi Gaara dihatiku tergeser oleh Sasuke. Oh God ! help me. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi, belakangan ini Gaara tidak pernah mengabari kabarnya. Aku dan Gaara hanya ketemu saat pelajaran berlangsung kalau bel istirahat pasti dia keruang Osis.

Kuraih handphoneku dan mengecek siapa tahu ada telepon atau sms dari Gaara. dan ternyata tidak ada !

Malam ini aku tambah uring-uringan. Apakah aku berdosa jika aku mengkhianati perasaan Gaara?

...

...

...

◊◊◊◊Memilih Setia◊◊◊◊

Pagi ini, sama seperti pagi kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Gaara tidak menjemputku dirumah. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara? kenapa belakangan ini dia cuek terhadapku?

Piiippppp... Piipppp

Suara klakson membuyarkan lamunanku, kulihat asal suara itu. ternyata sebuah motor sportbike warna merah terparkir tepat didepanku. Kulihat seseorang sedang duduk diatas motor itu. memakai pakaian seragam sekolah sepertiku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia karena pria itu memakai helm. Setelah orang itu membuka helmnya baru aku tahu kalau orang itu,

"Sa..Sasuke?" Kataku tidak percaya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? cepat naik. Nanti kita telat loh." Katanya, awalnya aku tidak percaya dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang difikirkan Sasuke. tapi, demi keselamatan dan demi datang tepat waktu. Aku naik keatas motor Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tuan putri. Kita berangkat." Katanya yang sukses membuat kedua pipiku merah karena dipanggil Tuan Putri olehnya.

...

...

...

◊◊◊◊Memilih Setia◊◊◊◊

Sepulang sekolah, entah kenapa aku malas untuk pulang atau kemanapun. Sekarang aku duduk dibangku kelasku dan bersandar ditembok sambil melihat keluar jendela. Pemandangan sore ini sangatlah indah. Sekolah juga tampaknya sudah sepi karena hanya 2 sampai 4 orang saja yang ada dilapangan sekolah.

Kriett' pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka. Pandanganku teralih kearah pintu. Aku bertanya-tanya didalam hati, siapa yang membuka pintu itu? apa mungkin Sasuke? karena setiap aku membutuhkan teman, dia selalu berada disampingku. Hmm, aku jadi kangen dia sekarang. Saat pintu terbuka lebar aku melihat seseorang pria,

"Ga—Gaara-kun?" Entah kenapa rasa kecewa menghampiri hatiku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit berbeda, apakah aku harus bahagia karena Gaara menghampiriku atau aku harus bersedih karena ternyata orang yang kuinginkan berbeda.

"Kenapa reaksimu begitu? Apa kamu marah sama aku?" Tanyanya saat ia sudah berada didepanku. Segera aku gelengkan kepalaku sambil menunduk. Aku tidak marah sama kamu Gaara. aku hanya kecewa. Tiba-tiba Gaara duduk disebelahku sambil mengangkat wajahku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti marah sama aku karena beberapa minggu ini kita jarang bersama-sama seperti dulu. Maafkan aku yah, aku janji mulai saat ini aku tidak akan sibuk lagi dengan urusanku sendiri." Katanya sambil menatap kedua bola mataku. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Jadi, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Terima Kasih sayang." Katanya sambil memelukku. Aku tidak membalas pelukannya. Karena aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan perasaanku. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus jujur saja dengan Gaara?

"Kamu kenapa? seperti sedang bingung? Kamu ada masalah yah?" Tanya Gaara sambil melepas pelukannya yang sontak membuatku kaget.

"Ti..tidak kok." Jawabku berbohong.

"Syukurlah. Oh iya, besok malam. Okaa-san dan Otou-sanku meminta agar aku mengundangmu untuk makam malam keluarga buat ngerayain kesuksesan bisnis Otou-sanku." Katanya gembira. Oh iya, aku dan keluarga Gaara sudah dekat sejak dulu. Sepertinya Gaara sangat senang hari ini, aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaannya.

"Hmm. aku pasti datang." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

...

...

...

◊◊◊◊Memilih Setia◊◊◊◊

Pukul 16.45 Sore.

Kurang lebih 3 jam lagi aku akan dijemput Gaara. dan aku harus memilih. Aku akan melupakan Sasuke demi kelancaran hubunganku dengan Gaara. tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering tanda sms masuk. Kulihat nama pengirim sms itu,

**From : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Hai ! aku tunggu kamu ditaman biasa sekarang yah. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan.**

Saat membaca pesan dari Sasuke aku tidak berniat untuk kesana. Tapi, tiba-tiba aku punya ide untuk mengatakan semua ini kepadanya.

**To : Sasuke Uchiha**

**Baiklah, aku juga ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.**

...

...

...

◊◊◊◊Memilih Setia◊◊◊◊

Sesampai ditaman. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibangku taman. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku itu dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau datang Sakura." katanya menyambutku sambil tersenyum tipis. Melihat senyumannya entah kenapa aku memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sakura? aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Katanya dengan wajah yang serius. Kulihat kedua bola matanya.

"A..aku mencintaimu Sakura." mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke membuat kedua mataku terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mencintaiku?

Angin sore hari yang sejuk menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambutku. Sudah beberapa detik tapi tak ada satupun yang berbicara hingga akhirnya..

"Ta..tapi kenapa?" Tanyaku ingin meminta jawaban darinya

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura. semenjak peristiwa diperpustakaan entah kenapa aku jadi punya perasaan yang lain terhadapmu." Jawabnya.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau membuatku berada diposisi yang sangat membingungkan Sasuke." Kataku sambil berdiri dari tempatku duduk.

"Aku tahu kalau kau punya kekasih." Katanya ikut berdiri. Aku tak mungkin menolaknya karena aku sangat mencintai Sasuke. tapi, aku tidak mungkin menerimanya karena aku sudah ada yang memiliki.

**Ada banyak cara Tuhan menghadirkan cinta**.

**Mungkin engkau adalah salah satunya.**

**namun engkau datang disaat yang tidak tepat.**

**Cintaku telah dimiliki.**

Awalnya aku hanya merasa jika ini hanya perasaan kagum karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku diperpustakaan. Tapi, setelah pengalaman-pengalaman kita jalan membuatku sadar. Jika aku jatuh cinta padamu Sasuke.

**Inilah akhirnya harus ku akhiri.**

**Sebelum cintamu semakin dalam.**

Tapi, aku harus memilih Sasuke. antara kau dan dia.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. kita tidak mungkin bersatu." Kataku sambil meneteskan air mataku.

**Maafkan diriku memilih setia.**

**Walaupun kutahu cintamu lebih besar darinya.**

"Kenapa? kenapa kita tidak bisa bersatu?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

"Ka..karena aku tidak mencintaimu." Jawabku menepis tangan Sasuke yang berada dibahuku dan segera kulangkahkan kakiku pergi. Maafkan aku Sasuke. aku harus berbohong.

**Inilah akhirnya harus kuakhiri.**

**Sebelum cintamu semakin dalam.**

**Maafkan diriku memilih setia.**

**Walaupun kutahu cintamu lebih besar darinya.**

Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti. Kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih cocok untukmu Sasuke. lebih baik dan tidak sebodoh diriku akan perasaan cinta.

**Seribu kali logika ku untuk menolak.**

**Tapi, ku tak bisa bohongi hati kecilku.**

**Bila saja diriku ini masih sendiri.**

**Pastiku kan memilih..**

**Kan memilih...**

**MUUU...**

Ku hentikan langkahku. Ku pegang dadaku dengan tangan kananku. Kenapa rasanya sakit? Kuangkat wajahku melihat langit sore. mungkin ini yang terbaik untukku.

**Inilah akhirnya harus ku akhiri.**

**Sebelum cintamu semakin dalam.**

**Maafkan diriku memilih setia.**

**Walaupun kutahu cintamu..**

**Walaupun kutahu cintamu,**

**Lebih besar dari-NYA !**

...

...

...

**◊◊◊◊TAMAT◊◊◊◊**

* * *

**Arigatou. tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak REVIEW. :)**


End file.
